Rutina
by DaeikoSou
Summary: No existe lo inesperado, sólo lo inevitable. O por lo menos eso dicen, tanto Neko como Yata sentían la necesidad de salir, independientemente de la razón que fuese; ¿quien hubiera pensado que se terminarían por cruzar en el mismo camino un día como ese?


_**Disclaimer: K Project no me pertenece, créditos a sus respectivos autores.**_

 _ **Número de Palabras: 664.**_

 _ **Pareja: Misaki Yata x Neko.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Posible Occ [Fuera de personaje], situaciones Headcanon [canon Dentro de mi cabeza], narración dudosa.**_

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO ÚNICO.**_

 _ **Rutina.**_

* * *

No pudo soportarlo más, decidió no seguir obedeciendo a las palabras de Kuroh, por lo que salió en su forma de gatito y escapó del hogar del clan plateado, a los fines de buscar a Shiro, quien ya se había retrasado mucho en regresar. Después de todo, no era justo que se encontraran después de tanto tiempo y el albino se desapareciera así como así. Después de todo, Neko era egoísta e impaciente.

Ahora que había logrado escapar, la gran problemática era: ¿dónde estaba Shiro? Recorrió los lugares más frecuentes (que ella supiera) del Rey Plateado, todo terminó en una Neko caminando por las calles de la ciudad, donde muchas personas caminaban apresuradas para llegar a sus respectivas actividades, tuvo que esquivar varios pies que casi la pisaban.

Iba en su skateboard a todo dar, no podía creerlo, primero no lo dejan ir a patear a los verdes, y segundo, lo envían a comprar algunos recados para la cena; ¿qué pensaban que era? Yata tenía que aguantarse y como le había dicho Kusanagi: "ser mejor observador" o algo así recuerda Misaki.

El punto era ¡qué era aburrido! Al menos se sentía un poco más tranquilo en su patineta, después de todo era uno de sus hobbies favoritos. Cuando llegó al referido lugar, compró el mandato y salió de la tienda, justo cuando se destinaba a montar en su skateboard observó un gatito al parecer perdido, Misaki lo observó curioso, no supo porque sintió la necesidad de bajar y acariciarlo, aunque cuando se decidió a hacerlo el gatito se mostró un poco amenazante, aunque luego de sentir las manos de Yata sobre ella, desistió de su comportamiento, empezando a ronronear.

En ese momento, volvió a su forma original.

—¿Eh? —Yata se sorprendió ante lo ocurrido, aunque después de segundos fue que terminó de asimilarlo; ¡se trataba de Neko! Se sonrojó de sobre manera y cayó al suelo.

—¿Por qué has parado? —Preguntó con aquélla voz de niña consentida, no sólo estaba Neko allí, ¡sino que también se encontraba sin ropa! Algo como eso hacía sentir a Yata aún más avergonzado.

—¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Q-qué haces sin ropa?! —Exclamó un Yata sumamente sonrojado, quitándose su chaqueta rápidamente, la cual era corta pero servía para tapar un poco—, ¡Ten! —Le dijo apartando su mirada.

Después de tanto insistir, el chico terminó por ponerle la chaqueta a la fuerza, agradecía que nadie estuviese por esos andares. Más calmados, se sentaron en la entrada de un callejón.

—¿Y q-qué haces aquí? —Se atrevió a preguntar aún sin poder mirarla de frente.

—¡Busco a Shiro! —Exclamó, provocando que el rostro de Yata se ablandara un poco—. No es justo, nos hemos vuelto a encontrar y él se ha ido a no sé dónde —Se quejó.

—Quizá tiene cosas pendientes por hacer, ya sabes que no estuvo por aquí en un buen rato —Intentó calmarla de algún modo mientras giraba para verle el rostro el cual parecía el de una niña a quien le quitaron su dulce—. B-bueno… yo también estoy un poco enojado. Después de todo, no me dejaron ir a patear traseros verdes.

La risa de Neko no se hizo esperar, era mucho mejor para Yata ver una Neko feliz y sonriente.

Después de una charla no tan larga, pero no por eso menos entretenida, ambos se despidieron no sin antes Neko quitarse la chaqueta de Yata, quien se sonrojó nuevamente intentando detenerla, pero antes de poder hacer algo este sintió su chaqueta sobre su cara, cuando la quitó observó a Neko ya transformada en gatita, seguidamente ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas guaridas.

No podría creer que se habría encontrado con Neko en un recado que en principio no quería hacer, dentro de él sólo podía repetir: _valió la pena_. Aunque se sonrojase de solo pensarlo, negó con su cabeza varias veces, y antes de que chocara con alguna cosa o persona en su patineta, decidió prestar más atención al camino por donde iba.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Volví con más de Yata x Neko! No lo puedo evitar, me los imagino tan lindos juntos, en el capítulo de esta semana no tuvieron absolutamente nada de interacción, pero eso no me aturdió para nada, más bien imaginé esta escena jajaja, espero les haya gustado, agradezco comentarios lindos tanto críticas constructivas siempre y cuando sean bajo respeto~ Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego.


End file.
